Prompts One Piece
by Haru-carnage
Summary: le premier était pour du beurre. les suivants suivent la règle des prompts. Personnages : Luffy,Brook,Francky,Ussop,Zorro,Sanji,Ace,Shanks,Law et Ivankov. Et je continue à mettre mes prompt que l'on me lance ici et ailleurs. Donc voici les suivants.
1. Chapter 1

Petit Prompt pour le fun ^^

Couple Sanji/Nami – Courtoisie – Tout rating

Lancer par Kandai alias Léguman

OoOoOoOoO

Sanji apportait un apéritifs à deux demoiselles de l'équipage. Robin lui sourit en lui disant merci tandis que Nami pris le verre sans un regard pour le cuistot. Sanji se tortilla sur place. Robin interpella Nami d'une quinte de toux.

« Quoi qu'est que se passe ? Robin tu est malade ?

-Non mais je crois que Sanji attend de ta part un merci. Un peu de courtoisie quoi. »

Nami soupira et puis remercia avec peu de conviction le blond. Sanji ne pouvait pas être heureux qu'a ce moment là. Il serra fort sa navigatrice est parti avec pleins de cœurs pleins les yeux.

Sanji est et sera toujours l'homme le plus courtois de l'équipage. Tel le gentleman qu'il se croyait être.


	2. Rencontre

First time 4&6

Donc nous avons Droit à Ussop & Ace

bonne lecture

OoOoOoOoO

L'équipage de Luffy venait d'entrer dans la ville d'Alabasta. Ace jugea du regard les compagnons de route de son petit frère. Ace posa ses mains sur ses hanches et dit avec un grand sourire.

« Tu as un sacré équipage frangin.

-Merci Ace. »

Le reste de l'équipage était étonné de rencontrer le frère de Luffy. Surtout qu'il n'en avait jamais parlé avant. Zorro et Sanji levèrent un sourcil. Ussop et Chopper poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Nami souris en pensant à sa sœur Nojiko. Ace prit son sac sur son épaule quand il se tourna Luffy l'interpella

« Bonne chance pour ta chasse Ace

-Merci compte sur moi Luffy. »

Ussop se dit tandis qu'Ace s'éloignait vite que le frangin de son capitaine avait beaucoup de classe.


	3. Doutes

Condition : Angst, Francky

Bon vu que j'ai pas l'habitude de faire ce genre d'histoire, je ne sait pas si ça sera bien sinon bonne lecture;)

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Oda-sama

OoOoOoOoOoO

Francky venait de perdre son maître adoré Tom. Encore attristé par le meurtre des Marines parque son maître avait construit le bateau de Gold Roger : « le Roi des pirates ». C'est donc dans un accès de rage qu'il lançât ses expériences contre ses officiers de la marine. Ses armes vaincues, l'apprenti parti affronter le train que Tom avait construit pour le bien du peuple. Arrivé sur les rails, Francky eu des doutes. Il pensait que le train de son maître allait l'écraser, il allait mourir aujourd'hui peu de temps après l'homme-poisson. Sa décision était prise trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Le train happa Francky l'envoyant valser. L'homme aux cheveux bleus prit la décision de devenir un Cyborg, une arme.


	4. Univers Alternatif

Luffy et Brook dans un univers Alternatif.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Oda-sama

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quelque part sur la planète, Un homme très mince presque squelettique se promenait en chantonnant joyeusement, il croisa un autre homme avec un chapeau de paille qui était lui aussi tout sourire. Comme ils se sentaient tous les deux d'excellente humeur, ils se dirent bonjour et discutèrent de la pluie et du beau temps puis se séparèrent gaiement avec un au revoir. Le soir même, dans un bar, Brook jouait du piano, passant du classique à la ballade et même par le Jazz. Luffy entra dans le bar à la recherche de nourriture.

« Il y a de la viande ici ?

-Non monsieur veuillez sortir s'il-vous-plait. »

Brook se leva et alla vers la personne qu'il avait croisée le matin même.

« Bonjour jeune homme. Il n'y a point de nourriture ici, mais seulement à boire et de jolies filles.

-Bon dans ce cas au revoir monsieur joyeux. Dit-il déçu

-C'est Brook

-Et moi Luffy. »

Ils se serrèrent la main puis Luffy partit sans demander son reste. Par la suite les deux hommes se croisèrent souvent et parlèrent de tout comme deux confidents.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Merci à lovenoir ma correctrice ^^


	5. Partie de cartes

Threesome Sanji, Ussop Ivankov

OoOoOoOoO

Trois hommes étaient assis par terre en train de jouer aux cartes. Le blond fumait tranquillement alors que le brun essayait de voir les cartes de son adversaire, quant au troisième, il était dans une position aguicheuse transformé en femme. D'habitude le blond aurait sauté sur la femme avec de si belles formes, mais comme le sourcil en vrille savait que la jolie jeune fille n'était autre qu'un vieil homme pervers, il n'en fit rien. Ils jouèrent en silence puis le travesti finit par gagner si bien qu'il se mit à courir vers son ancien disciple

Allez, Sanji je veux mon bisou.

-Ivankov c'est toi qui m'a forcé à jouer et pourquoi Ussop est là ? Dit-il énervé

-Je me suis dit que s'il y avait un autre homme tu te méfierais moins. Et mes pensées se sont confirmées. »

Ussop profita du fait qu'il n'était pas au centre des attentions pour disparaître. Ivankov courut après le cuistot de l'équipage du Mugiwara-boy, en criant Sanji si tu veux pas un bisou enfile cette jolie robe ». Mais le blond répondit à ces menaces vestimentaires Pas question !


	6. Malade

Hurt/Confort Shaks & Low

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à cet auteur génial

OoOoOoO

L'équipage de Shanks le roux venait d'amarrer sur une île dans le nouveau monde. Le Capitaine de cet équipage prenait de plus en plus de couleur mais ce n'était pas le genre de couleurs qu'on désirait avoir/voir. Yassop prit son capitaine sur son dos et dit gravement au reste de l'équipage : « Notre capitaine a attrapé une maladie du nouveau monde, et notre médecin ne sait malheureusement pas ce que c'est. Qui connaît quelqu'un de plus compétent ? » Un léger murmure se fit entendre puis un membre s'avança près du canonnier pour lui murmurer le nom de Low Trafalgar. Le capitaine ouvrit les yeux à ses mots. Yassop essaya de rassurer son cher capitaine mais rien n'y faisait. Shanks connaissait Low même si celui-ci était très compétent et gentil, ses services coûtaient chers. Après avoir posé son capitaine sur un lit dans un hôtel de la ville pas loin du bateau, Shanks rendit toute ses tripes sur le bas-côté. L'équipage de Shanks envoya alors un oiseau à Low pour le soigner. Après quelques jours, Low arriva avec son sous-marin et se dirigea avec empressement vers le rouquin qui était pâle comme un mort et sentait le vomi. Low plissa le nez et essaya de diagnostiquer la maladie de Shanks. Après trente minutes dans cette chambre aux relents putride, le médecin sortit de la pièce pour chercher un médicament mais d'abord il engueula l'équipage de Shanks : « Nettoyez cette chambre ! Comment voulez-vous le soigner si vous le laissez dans cet endroit malsain ? Vous avez intérêt à assainir cette chambre le temps que je cherche le médicament. » Low, de forte méchante humeur, marcha d'un pas lourd vers son bâtiment. Il traversa son sous-marin d'une traite fou de rage, prit ses médicaments d'un geste, surprenant tout son équipage au passage. Il retourna avec précaution vers son patient, son état avait encore empiré mais au moins la chambre semblait plus propre.

« Mais qu'est tu nous as choppé là le Roux. Te voilà bien arrangé et tu aurais dû prendre un meilleur médecin. »

Shanks respirait faiblement puis toussa et essaya de dire quelques mots à Low.

« Tu te tais sinon je t'écorche compris ? »

Shanks esquissa un sourire pour retourna à un sommeil réparateur. Le médecin prépara quelque chose avec ses médicaments et le donna au malade. Low sortit de la chambre et interdit à son équipage toute visite pendant son guérissement et qu'il reviendrait dans trois heures. Pendant ses trois heures le brun consulta quelques livres et trouva le remède pour Shanks, il déglutit. Shanks de son côté allait un peu mieux mais gémissait des choses incompréhensibles. Les trois heures passées, Low se mis aux côté de Shanks.

« Je ne crois pas que je sais faire ça moi. »

Low se taillada légèrement le poignet puis ajouta son sang à ses médicaments, il versa ce remède dans la bouche du capitaine roux.

« Voilà avec ça finit la Tétramétacardiomyalgie ! »

Shanks se leva et se jeta sur le médecin.

« Merci Low

-De rien tombe plus malade hein ?

-Eh ben euh je veux bien retomber malade si tu me soignes.

-Tu es irrécupérable Shanks

-Je sais Low. »

OoOoOoOoO

Remerciement à Vulkain


	7. C'est la fête!

Crack Luffy  
Attention je vais parodier une chanson vous êtes prévenu c'est très débile !  
La chanson que je parodie est Fiesta de +Plus  
Disclaimer : Ce personnage ne m'appartient pas mais à son auteur !  
OoOoOoOoOoO  
Premier couplet :  
Nous faisons la grande fête aujourd'hui un beau jour avec nos chers amis affamés.  
Rien ne nous dis quand nous aurons finis c'est fun.  
Il y a de tout de la viande et des légumes verts.  
Nous manquerons de presque rien c'est sûr.  
Avec Sanji comme cuisto on ne risque pas une indigestion.  
Brook mettra de l'ambiance avec sa coupe afro.  
J'ai faim dépêchons-nous de manger service à volonté !  
Avec nos mains dégustons avec ardeur le repas.  
Bon appétit à tout le monde yatta !

Refrain :  
Le poulet est bien grillé comme il le faut bien sûr.  
Les sushis sont frais et exquis un grand merci à Sanji.  
Ce soir mangeons jusqu'à plus faim pour remplir nos petits bides.

Si nous voulons continuer sur notre lancée.  
Bientôt nous serons à court de vivres pendant un temps  
A manger encore j'ai une très grosse faim de loup.  
Vite Sanji cuisine encore des trucs à Manger s'il te plait.

Deuxième couplet :  
Je suis sûr qu'après ça notre navigatrice Nami.  
Nous criera encore dessus demain matin oui  
Et Chopper nous soignera de nos maux  
Notre cuistot fera le ménage.

Les personnes avec qui nous avons fait la fête seront parties les gros veinards.  
Moi je serais obligé de ranger.  
Mais recommencer me traversera l'esprit bientôt je le sais.  
Dès que nous aurions sauvé un petit village et ses gens.  
Je réclamerais ma fête en mon honneur.

Refrain deux fois.


	8. Cauchemards

Horreur / Shanks  
Disclaimer : One Piece appartient Oda-sama. Si personnages étaient miens Ace ne serait pas mort et Sanji se taperai Zorro. Freddy Krueger apparient à son créateur dont j'ignore le nom.  
OoOoOoOoOoO

Shanks se réveilla en sursaut les bras en sang.  
« Ce n'est pas possible ! Si je suis blessé dans mes rêves, pourquoi le suis-je ici aussi ! Soit il y a quelqu'un qui s'amuse à me faire du mal pendant mon sommeil soit mes rêves sont réels et ça c'est flippant. » Ce que Shanks ne savait pas, c'était que parfois il était possible que les rêves blessent les dormeurs et que les songes sentimentaux laissent bien plus de séquelles sur le mental.  
Shanks but un café pour se réveiller complètement de son horrible nuit. Sous les yeux de son équipage, il se fit soigner par le médecin de bord qui lui recommanda d'être plus prudent. Le roux n'avait pas dit qu'il avait exactement les mêmes blessures que celles que cet étrange homme lui avait faites dans ses songes. Ce soir il vaincrait cette horrible apparition grâce à son haki, après tout il était maître de ses rêves non. Donc c'était paré au pire que Shanks se coucha pour dormir. Une bonne heure après, Shanks se faisait étrangler par Freddy.  
« Lâche-moi immonde créature. »  
Freddy avança ses griffes près du cou pour lui trancher la gorge. Shanks utilisa son haki pour montrer à cet homme à quel point il était redoutable. L'homme au visage brûlé lâcha sa proie surpris par l'aura de Shanks. Mais rien ne faisait renoncer Freddy Krueger quand il avait une cible. Le seul truc qui l'arrêtait c'était le feu. Ce fut l'utilisation du haki des rois dans son rêve qui alerta son équipage. Le rouquin utilisait rarement son don alors dans ses rêves encore moins. Yassop frappa à la porte de Shanks mais n'obtint aucune réponse. C'est pendant que Shanks prenait une arme pour se défendre dans son rêve que l'équipage entra dans la cabine avec fracas. Il ne se réveilla pas malgré tout ce raffut, il faut dire que les rêves hantés par ce psychopathe avaient le don d'être effrayants certes, mais prenants. Shanks se battit avec férocité contre Freddy puis, pensa que le feu avait bien arrangé ce personnage ce qui lui donna l'idée de faire apparaître du feu dans son rêve mouvementé. L'équipage tentait encore et encore de réveiller leur capitaine qui se blessait très étrangement. Il faut dire que Freddy avait de la ressource. Shanks prit un morceau de bois et fonça sur l'homme défiguré pour l'enflammer avec beaucoup de chance le rouquin enflamma Freddy et sortit de son rêve victorieux. Et l'équipage fut soulagé de voir son capitaine débarrassé de ses cauchemars horribles.


	9. Tranché

Dark Zorro/Brook  
Encore une grande première pour moi le dark, ses prompts m'obligent à sortir de mon truc habituel et c'est chouette !  
OoOoOoOoOoO  
C'était une grande bataille, les ennemis tombaient face aux deux manieurs d'épées de l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Comme par hasard, s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux à cet endroit en se demandant où le reste de leurs amis était passé.  
« Yohoho que d'ennemis.  
-La ferme et bats-toi.  
-Yohoho j'espère que Nami me montrera sa culotte pour me récompenser.  
-T'est con ou quoi ? »  
C'est à ce moment-là qu'un ennemi trancha le bras droit de Zorro. Il serra les dents pour éviter de crier mais Brook paniqua et le prit dans ses bras squelettiques. Il prit alors ses jambes à son cou en n'oubliant pas le bras tranché de son coéquipier.  
« Zorro tient bon  
-Crétin je vais très bien c'est juste un bras.  
-Ne dis pas ça sinon je vais te hanter !  
-Brook tu ne sais pas encore que tu ne me fais pas peur. »  
L'homme à la coupe afro retrouva le Sunny après de longues heures de course et Zorro continuait toujours de perdre de son sang, bientôt l'homme aux cheveux n'en aurait plus. Perdant ses couleurs et son souffle, Zorro commençait à voir flou et se sentait partir dans l'inconscience si bien qu'il n'entendait presque plus les cris du musicien.  
« Hé oh Chopper ! Chopper ! Homme blessé ! Homme blessé ! Vite il va mourir ! Zorro tient le coup ! »  
C'est complètement inconscient que Zorro se fit transporter dans l'infirmerie par le médecin de bord. D'ailleurs le renne avait interdit à quiconque d'entrer dans l'infirmerie, même à Luffy qui s'inquiétait très fortement des blessures de son ami. Les blessures étaient très graves et Brook culpabilisait car c'était à cause de sa phrase stupide si Zorro se retrouvait dans cet état. Pas sûr qu'il récupérerait la mobilité de son bras il faudrait que la coupe à défaut d'être bénigne soit nette. C'est donc un Chopper très fatigué qui dit à son équipage qu'il avait fait de son mieux et qu'il fallait maintenant attendre une semaine avant que Zorro ne sorte de l'infirmerie. Pendant la récupération de la mobilité du bras de Zorro l'équipage devait se reposer sur l'île suivante sans aucune bagarre au risque d'être réprimandé par Nami et Chopper aidés de Robin.  
Le rétablissement du manieur d'épées se fit long et très douloureux. Brook culpabilisait très fortement mais ne le montrait pas en le cachant par sa joie et sa perversité habituelle.


	10. Un petit Enfant

Baby Fic Low & Ivankov

Et donc me voila à mettre un gosse entre ses deux-là, ils se sont vu qu'un ou deux fois dans l'anime bref ça promet beaucoup de trucs qui se sont pas passés quoi.

OoOoOoOoO

Un petit garçon se promenait tranquillement dans la rue quand il percuta un drôle d'homme avec des habits étranges. Il criât : « Un pervers ! »

L'homme planta ses ongles dans le petit garçon qui devint une fille. Elle criât qu'on vienne la sauver.

C'est attiré par les cris que Low apparut devant le travesti aux hormones. Il planta son regard son regard dans celui d'Ivankov.

« Qu'est qui t'a pris de transformer ce pauvre gosse Ivankov ?

-Je lui ai rendu sa vrai nature Low

-C' était un petit garçon avant ton intervention. Bien que cette petite est très chou, elle droit à retourner à son état d'origine

-Ah mince, il est bien mieux en fille demande-lui.

-Ok ok ! »

Low se baissa à hauteur de la petite fille et lui posa la question.

« Alors t'est mieux en fille

-Oui monsieur mais ma maman a fait un garçon apas une fille, elle va être fâchée.

-Je la comprend. Ivankov tu as compris.

-A lala. »

Ivankov rendit son apparence première au petit garçon et celui-ci prit les jambes à son cou pour s'éloigner le plus de ces fous. Les deux hommes prirent congés et continuèrent leur routes respectives.


	11. Couple Surprise

Romance Ace/Francky  
Enfin de retour dans ce que je fais ! Youpi ! Pour un couple improbable c'en est un !  
Donc ce qui suit n'est jamais arrivé ni dans l'anime ni dans le manga, c'est de l'improvisation pure et dure.  
OoOoOoOoOoO  
Francky homme-cyborg était assis sur un canapé dans la planque de la Francky Family à Water seven quand deux membres de son « gang » s'exclamèrent :  
« Francky c'est terrible, Ace aux poings ardents est en ville.  
-Et alors que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? Il a un gros bateau ?  
-Non juste une petite embarcation.  
- Alors je n'en ai rien à faire de lui.  
-Mais frangin, c'est le second commandant de barbe blanche.  
-Ah...D'accord je vais voir. Dit-il alors avec un certain intérêt »  
Il se posta sur un pont pour voir les passants et éventuellement voir un certain homme possédant le pouvoir du fruit du démon du feu. Francky n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps puisque Ace passait justement avec sa petite embarcation.  
« Il n'y a pas d'erreur c'est lui. »  
Francky cria pour interpeller le second commandant de barbe blanche :  
« Hé que fais-tu ici ?  
-Je cherche quelqu'un.  
-Et c'est qui ? Ton amoureuse ?  
-Non barbe noire.  
-Ah ok t'aime donc les hommes.  
-Cela te pose-t-il problème ?  
-Non tu fais ce que tu veux...  
-Cela te tente-t-il ? »  
Ace sauta de son bateau et se plaça devant Francky leurs lèvres se touchant presque.  
« Mais t'est un grand malade toi ? On ne se connaît même pas !  
-C'est juste l'histoire d'un jour après tu oublies mon cher.  
-Ben il te faudra une sacrée dose d'alcool pour me faire passer ça  
-Alors je vais m'y mettre de suite homme aux cheveux bleus. »  
Ace emmena Francky dans un bar pour le faire boire et comme c'était le brun qui payait le mécanicien en profita pour boire verre sur verre. C'est donc très bourré que Francky fit l'amour à Ace. Le lendemain il se souvenait de rien mais avait un gros mal de tête.


	12. La mort du Lovecook

Death fic Zorro/Sanji  
Un couple classique pour une fois mais je risque quand même de vous surprendre.  
OoOoOoOoOoO  
C'était un matin comme les autres pour l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Brook chantait, Zorro s'entraînait, Nami écrivait, Robin lisait, Ussop et Francky inventaient, Luffy faisait des grimaces drôles devant Chopper qui se marrait. Sanji cuisinait en se tenant la poitrine ne sachant d'où ce mal venait et, croyant que cela allait passer, ne disait rien à Chopper. Il cuisait la viande et les bonnes odeurs vinrent au nez de Luffy. Il entra alors avec fracas dans la pièce d'où provenait le doux fumet. A bout de force, Sanji ne réagit pas suite à l'intrusion de son boute-en-train de capitaine. Zorro qui commençait à avoir faim vit Luffy entrer dans la cuisine sans cris de la part du blond ce qui était étrange de la part du love-cook. Curieux comme il l'était, le manieur de sabres rentra dans la pièce. Il vit Sanji à terre et son capitaine à ses côtés.  
« Sanji. Hé Sanji. Réveille-toi  
-Crétin amène-le à Chopper. »  
Zorro prit le corps lourd du cuisto.  
« Depuis quand il est si lourd le blondinet. »  
Zorro l'amena au médecin, le renne l'examina et baissa la tête pour pleurer.  
« Quoi qu'est-ce qui arrive ?  
-Zorroooo ! San-Sanji !  
-Quoi ?  
-Il nous a quittés. »  
Le renne s'effondra sur le corps de Sanji qui semblait avoir souffert lors de ces derniers instants, la grimace qui se peignait sur le visage du blond pouvait en témoigner.  
« Eh ben love-cook tu es mort avant d'atteindre le All-Blue. Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu étais malade je suis sûr que Chopper aurait pu te soigner. Pourquoi t'étais si borné merde ! Qu'est qu'on va faire sans cuisto, sans toi. Sanji je t'appréciais malgré nos disputes régulières. Tous ces moments ensemble vont me manquer. Quel Crétin de clamser comme ça. »  
Le reste de l'équipage se mit à se taire pour donner un dernier hommage à leur cher Nakama.  
« Si on le jetait dans l'eau ?  
-Pourquoi te débarrasser du corps Luffy ? Crièrent Zorro et Nami  
-Non, mais peut-être que son âme atteindra le All-blue. Dit Robin avec plein de philosophie.  
-Ah ok jetez-le à l'eau alors. »  
Le corps de Sanji fut jeté à l'eau et l'équipage chanta quelques requiem pour accompagner la mise à l'eau. Après cela, chaque membre de l'équipage gérait sa peine à sa manière. Nami pleurait sur l'épaule de Robin qui lui caressait les cheveux pour la calmer, la larme à l'œil elle aussi. Brook chantait encore un requiem. Francky et Ussop se saoulaient à l'alcool préféré du blond. Luffy hurla son désespoir au ciel : « SANJI ! ». Zorro, lui, s'isola dans la tour du geai pour pleurer silencieusement son camarade.  
« Eh, tu sais quoi crétin, je crois bien que je t'aimais. »  
Zorro pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Sanji n'était plus et jamais il ne pourrait lui avouer son amour jusque-là inconnu.


	13. Travesti

Univers Alternatif Brook et Ivankov  
OoOoOoOoOoO  
Un homme aux habits étranges entra dans un bâtiment qui lui appartenait. Il l'avait appelé modestement « New Kama Land », bien que l'établissement fût récent la réputation du propriétaire en tant que transformiste n'était plus à faire. Malgré sa folie, il n'y avait pas plus doué pour se transformer en femme, le seul détail qui clochait parfois c'était sa voix. Il fallait dire qu'imiter le timbre délicat d'une femme n'était pas commun. Ivankov était fier de sa petite entreprise, les jeunes transformistes venaient dans son établissement en espérant percer dans le métier tout comme lui.  
Un autre homme jouait du violon dans la rue en quête de quelques pièces et de sous-vêtements féminins, mais ça il ne le disait pas même si ça le tentait terriblement. Ivankov, pressé comme jamais, courut dans la rue vêtu de son habit de femme en passant comme par hasard devant le musicien des rues qui jouait occasionnellement du piano dans un bar. Ivankov prit un Taxi et laissa l'homme à la coupe afro un peu surpris par la créature de rêve qu'il venait de croiser.  
« Eh ben en voilà une belle dame et ses vêtements rien que d'y repenser j'en bave. Bon si je me fie à mon flair à jolies filles, la donzelle venait de cet étrange bâtiment. »  
L'homme maigre comme un clou lut l'enseigne à voix haute.  
« New Kama Land. C'est quoi comme établissement donc ? »  
Bien sûr c'était fermé car le patron venait de partir mais ça le violoniste l'ignorait.  
« Fermé je reviendrais ce soir, en attendant je vais me mettre sur mon trente-et-un pour plaire à cette si belle dame. »  
Ivankov était parti en courant car on lui avait dit que Dragon était en ville et comme cet homme avait tendance à disparaître, le travelo n'avait pas chipoté trois heures avant de décider et était sorti en costume de scène. Dragon, dans un premier temps, ne reconnut pas son ami si étrange puis il éclata de rire.  
« Tu changeras jamais Ivan, tu fais toujours si bien illusion !  
-Merci mon ami mais que fais-tu ici ?  
-Figure-toi que j'ai entendu que mon fils n'était pas loin d'ici et je vais tenter de l'apercevoir de loin. Tu sais que j'ai les Yakuzas aux fesses.  
-Oui, et je sais d'ailleurs que beaucoup de mes costumes, t'ont sauvé les fesses. »  
Les deux amis discutèrent du bon vieux temps à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes et se séparèrent après deux bonnes heures de parlotte.  
Ivankov fit alors quelques magasins pour se changer et surtout pour ne pas abîmer son beau costume. C'est donc complètement vêtu en homme qu'il alla ouvrir la porte de son établissement. L'homme à la coupe afro vit du mouvement dans la rue et se dit que le « New Kama Land » était ouvert. Donc il entra, et fut surpris de voir autant d'hommes et si peu de femmes quel genre de travail pratiquait donc cette si belle dame.  
Ivankov vit l'homme maigre et l'interpella.  
« Eh ! T'es nouveau toi.  
-Monsieur je cherche une dame  
-Ici, il y a beaucoup de dames. »  
Ivankov fit un clin d'œil à son interlocuteur.  
« Euh ça fait peur ça.  
-N'aie crainte, ici on est entre nous pas besoin de faire ton timide ! Moi c'est Ivankov et toi ?  
-Brook mais je ne vois pas la femme de tantôt j'ai dû me tromper.  
-Attends, tu la verras peut-être ta dame.  
-Ok, si je veux bien rester c'est parce qu'ici ça a l'air drôle Yohohoho ! »  
Brook regarda les transformistes se succéder mais la femme tant espérée ne passait pas. Quand il se tourna pour parler au patron, celui-ci avait disparu comme par magie. Deux minutes après il la vit, sa dame, son inspiration du jour bref, son coup de cœur de la journée. Brook s'avança vers la gente demoiselle pour lui faire la cour.  
« Gente demoiselle sachez que c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.  
-Moi aussi Brook je suis flatté.  
-D'où vous connaissez mon nom ?  
-C'est toi qui me l'as donné.  
- Non ce n'est pas vrai.  
-Si, il y a trois quarts d'heures exactement  
-Pas possible je parlais à homme à ce moment-là  
-Ben, je suis cet homme !  
-Yohohoho ça pour une surprise c'est une surprise ! Et si je jouais en l'honneur de cette découverte. »  
Brook joua un air joyeux et un peu irlandais pour l'assemblée.  
« Tu as du talent en tant que musicien jeune homme !  
-Yohohoho vous me flattez mademoiselle. »  
Brook et Ivankov dansèrent joyeusement jusqu'à épuisement. Le lendemain, ils seraient tout courbaturés mais ils s'en foutaient.


	14. Slime

Threesome Luffy, Francky et Low.  
Léger spoil possible pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans de One Piece, je tiens à préciser que je m'inspire du chapitre 671 mais que je modifie beaucoup de choses comme l'arrivée de l'autre con pour me concentrer sur un ennemi à la con.  
Disclaimer : Tout appartient à l'auteur qui a écrit ce manga.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Sur Punk Hasard, Luffy et son équipage se demandaient comment ils allaient venir à bout du slime qui régnait sur l'île.  
« Lançons-nous les amis !  
-Oui Luffy.  
-Francky, merci de me soutenir. Low tu nous suis ?  
-Quel est l'intérêt de battre cette étrange chose.  
-Parce que c'est fun.  
-Tu n'a pas si changé que ça en deux ans.  
-Il a quand même mûri un peu.  
-Cela je te l'accorde membre de l'équipage du chapeau de paille.  
-Francky !  
-Low, bon comme je me suis présenté, il est temps de m'éclipser.  
-Encore merci Low.  
-De rien Luffy. »  
Low s'apprêtait à partir quand il fut retenu par un Luffy ma foi casse-pied.  
« Allez, reste avec nous ça va être fun.  
-Rien à foutre de ce sac gélatineux, tu peux le détruire en moins de deux.  
-Mais sans toi ce n'est pas drôle.  
-Hé les gars au lieu de vous chamailler vous devriez abattre ce machin-là.  
-Francky tu peux t'en occuper le temps que je le convaincs de rester.  
-Pourquoi donc Luffy ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux qu'il reste.  
-Francky ce mec est trop puissant.  
-Lâche-le Luffy  
-Quoi Francky ! Tu veux aussi que je te tienne comme ça ?  
-Non surtout pas.  
-Ok Francky. »  
Luffy essaya encore et encore de le convaincre, mais Low eu raison de lui et partit au loin. Francky, quant à lui, mit fin au slime. Les aventures de Luffy continuaient sans Low ce qu'il regretta un peu.


	15. Chasseur de prime

Dark Sanji/Ace  
Disclaimer : Encore une fois, tout appartient à Oda-sensei  
Bon, je vais inventer une situation qui ne s'est jamais produite dans l'anime ni dans le manga, cette histoire m'appartient. Je vais aussi mettre en place une situation dans un monde alternatif pour plus de facilité.  
OoOoOoOoOoO  
Ace, chasseur de primes, avait pour cible une ancienne connaissance à lui : Teach. Il était tellement préoccupé par sa chasse à l'homme qu'il ne remarqua pas la faim qui lui tenaillait l'estomac depuis bientôt deux jours. Un blond vit l'homme en chasse.  
« Hé monsieur, il faudrait penser à manger non ?  
-Rien à cirer blondinet, je suis à la poursuite d'un homme dangereux.  
-Vous allez tomber dans les pommes et peut-être même mourir.  
-Je te dis que je suis à la poursuite d'un type donc pas le temps monsieur.  
-Bon vous l'aurez voulu monsieur. »  
Le blond frappa Ace pour l'assommer si bien que le brun tomba à la renverse sous le coup pourtant faible du blond.  
« Ben, tu vois que tu dois manger regarde-toi tu t'effondres sous un simple coup et tu crois avoir ton criminel comme ça ! Tu rêves tête brulée.  
-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de l'aide le blondinet.  
-Mon nom c'est Sanji et toi ?  
-Ace.  
-Ah je connais ton frère.  
-Luffy ?  
-Oui, alors mange ou sinon il va être triste.  
-Je dois l'arrêter peu importe l'état dans le lequel je suis.  
-Suffit, sinon je te brise en deux Ace !  
-Rien à cirer même en rampant je continuerai. »  
Sanji força un peu Ace à manger, mais malheureusement pour ce dernier, il finit par s'évanouir avant d'avoir pu arrêter l'homme qu'il poursuivait. Dans un dernier souffle, il soupira : « J'aurais dû écouter Sanji. »  
Ace fut amené à l'hôpital par un passant car Teach avait profité de l'occasion pour fuir. Laissant son poursuivant dans sa misère.


	16. Oubli

Amnésia Zorro/Shanks  
Je vais continuer ma série dans un univers alternatif ça me permet de faire de sacrés détours dans l'univers One Piece.  
Disclaimer : Tout appartient à l'auteur de ce manga qui parle de piraterie et qui arrive toujours à me surprendre même après six cents chapitres et il mérite que je lui tire mon chapeau (de paille).  
Crédits musicaux : LM.C – Edo Funk, Tougenkyou Alien - serial tv drama  
OoOoOoOoOoO  
Un homme se battait avec férocité à l'aide de son seul bras valide quand il rencontra Mihawk un grand samouraï dont la réputation n'était plus à faire.  
« Foutu Shisengumi à la noix, pesta l'homme aux cheveux rouges  
-Ne serait-ce pas Shanks le pourpre ?  
-Et toi je vois que tu es venu sans le gamin qui te colle aux basques.  
-Merde je l'ai oublié ! Je suis sûr qu'il s'est encore perdu parce que j'étais pressé.  
-Oublier son propre élève tu n'as pas honte Mihawk !  
-Ta gueule ! Toi tu laisses bien Luffy se débrouiller tout seul.  
-Vagabond ça s'apprend tout seul pas besoin de professeur contrairement à samouraï.  
-Je t'aurais le pourpre ! Je le jure sur ma lame !  
-Si tu ne l'oublies pas œil de faucon. Dit-il ironiquement  
-J'ai oublié ça arrive.  
-C'est ça le chef si puissant du shisengumi ? Laisse-moi rire. C'est un vieux papy atteint d'Alzheimer que j'ai là !  
-Tu as de la chance que mon élève n'ait vraiment aucun sens de l'orientation. »  
Mihawk laissa son adversaire rire de son oubli. Shanks sifflait un petit air quand Luffy apparut avec le cher élève du chef de l'armée.  
« Hé Shanks ! Regarde ce que j'ai ramassé, dit Luffy tout sourire.  
-Ah c'est Zorro ! Alors enfin décidé à quitter le shisengumi pour rejoindre nos rangs en tant que vagabond.  
-Moi tout ce que je demande c'est devenir le meilleur manieur de sabres.  
-Alors je suis sûr que si tu voyages avec nous, tu trouveras des adversaires à ta taille, dit le garçon au chapeau de paille.  
-Ok, de toute façon, il m'oubliera vite le papy.  
-Ouais j'ai vu ça, plaisanta Shanks. »  
Et c'est ainsi que Zorro devint un vagabond pour le plus grand bonheur de Luffy.


	17. Mon pouvoir du fruit du démon

Crack Ivankov/Ace

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de ce prompt et des précédents ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je préviens, comme j'adore chanter quand je suis seule je vais inventer une chanson et non parodier un titre.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mon pouvoir du fruit du démon

Ace :

La première fois que je me suis enflammé.

J'ai cru l'espace d'un court instant me tuer.

Après cette agréable surprise bel et bien passée.

Dans un accès de folie, une forêt fut brûlée.

Ivankov :

J'ai tout de suite utilisé ce magnifique pouvoir.

Garçon devenait fille aux longs cheveux noirs.

Les hormones je les fais sortir de l'armoire.

Avec moi n'ayez crainte, j'ai posé les limites à avoir.

Ace/Ivan :

Mon pouvoir il est trop chouette

Je l'utiliserais à perpète.

Jusqu'à ma mort peut-être.

Ace :

Maintenant j'ai plus besoin de ce stupide briquet.

Avec mon grand appétit, ce pouvoir est super.

Pour me nourrir, rien de plus facile, grillé le poulet.

Et je n'ai plus froid, fini les gros pull-overs.

Ivan :

Je suis le roi des déguisements et des travelos.

Je sais me battre grâce à mon art martial.

Les hommes très violents je leur brise les os.

Les transformations se font presque sans mal.

Ace/Ivan :

Mon pouvoir il est trop chouette.

Je l'utiliserais à perpète.

Jusqu'à ma mort peut-être.

Ace :

Vous parler serait inutile, je poursuis un gars.

Ce traite a osé trahir notre père à tous.

Ivan :

Je prépare une révolution avec des personnes gagas

La marine, ce tyran qui à la guerre nous pousse.

Ace :

Je sens que bientôt, je vais mourir sur l'échafaud.

Mon frère et mes collègues d'équipage vont venir.

Ivan :

Je vais sortir de l'ombre et je vais montrer ce que je vaux.

New Kama Land, mon pays, sera plus connu à l'avenir.

Ace/Ivan :

Mon pouvoir il est trop chouette

Je l'utiliserais à perpète.

Jusqu'à ma mort peut-être.


	18. Frayeurs

Angst Sanji/Brook  
Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à son auteur. Malgré mes périodes de fans de One Piece, je n'ai pas réussi à avoir un seul personnage même Pandaman.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Deux hommes s'avançaient dans une forêt, ils étaient tous les deux très minces et très grands. L'un était une sorte de squelette doté de vie et de sentiments, l'autre était un homme bien en chair. Ce dernier était blond et avait une frange qui lui cachait la moitié du visage. Ces deux êtres humains de sexe mâle marchaient avec hâte dans la forêt.  
« Sanji j'aime pas cette forêt. Elle me fait peur, dit l'homme-squelette.  
-De la part d'un squelette tel que toi, je trouve ça gonflé, répondit le blond furieux.  
-Yohohoho ! »  
L'homme-squelette à la coupe afro continua de rire quand, soudain, ils entendirent des bruits de pas, qui d'après leurs oreilles étaient ceux des marines. L'homme qui avait peur ne pût s'empêcher de lancer une blague :  
« On quel est ce bruit dans mes oreilles. Serait-ce la marine ? Même si je n'ai pas d'oreilles. Yohohoho !  
-Brook ta gueule ! Cria Sanji. »  
Le cuisinier blond partit dans la direction opposée des pas pressants qui se rapprochaient progressivement d'eux. Les deux coéquipiers courraient à en perdre haleine. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus mais leurs poursuivants semblaient invisibles ou bien cachés par le feuillage épais que leur offrait la forêt. La nuit commençait alors à tomber et les poursuivants ne lâchaient toujours pas l'affaire, c'était donc la peur au ventre qu'ils retrouvèrent leurs amis. Les seuls qui dirent dès leurs retrouvailles :  
« Partons vite ! »


	19. Retrouvaille entre amies

Genderswap Luffy/Ussop

Disclaimer : Tout appartient encore et toujours à l'auteur.

Je vais faire du pov Ussop, voyons si je le fait bien en demoiselle car genderswap oblige je vais faire un shojo-ai. Encore un Ua, je ne m'en lasse pas.

OoOoOoOoO

Les mecs sont tous pareils ce qu'ils voient c'est que mon nez est un peu grand. Le reste de mon physique ils s'en foutent. Je suis loin d'être une planche à pain niveau poitrine. Ni trop grosse ni trop petite. Je me débrouille bien avec les fusils et les lance-pierres. Je suis trop forte et d'une précision incroyable. J'arrête de me lancer des fleurs car même pour moi ça en devient lassant. Je marche dans la rue et je croise le premier de la classe qui fait baver toutes les jeunes filles du quartier. J'ai nommé Robin, oui comme le célèbre voleur qui volait aux riches pour donner aux pauvres. Je m'apprête à aller lui dire d'arrêter de faire la roue comme un paon en chaleur quand, soudain, je sens quelqu'un me retenir.

« Ursula qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais le remettre à sa place.

-Et puis quoi encore ! Il va t'adresser un regard et tu vas fuir comme d'habitude.

-D'où tu me connais mademoiselle ? »

Je me retourne et vois Lucie, ma voisine avec laquelle j'avais joué des heures durant étant gamine.

« Lucie ! Tu aimes ce type ?

-Robin ? Arg, non merci trop sérieux ce mec, avec lui je ne pourrai ni faire de plaisanterie ni rire.

-C'est vrai que toi et ton humour !

-Pour te servir Ursula.

-Lucie, merci de ton aide tu es vraiment une bonne amie.

-Je sais, la meilleure qui soit. »

Les deux filles laissent alors le garçon lire tranquillement son livre compliqué et partent s'amuser comme au bon vieux temps. En riant, en se faisant des câlins et des chatouilles.


	20. L'acceuil du cyborg

Zorro/Francky First Time

Disclaimer : Tout appartient au japonais qui a créé cette histoire si riche en idées.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La soirée était bien avancée sur le bateau qui abritait une bande de joyeux pirates. Ce soir, ils fêtaient l'arrivée de Francky dans leur équipage. C'était un homme plutôt grand aux cheveux bleus dressés sur son crâne et avec un nez en fer. Et comme à leur habitude, à chaque fête, l'alcool coulait à flot pour le plus grand plaisir de Zorro qui raffolait du Saké. Mais le nouveau membre de l'équipage se refusait obstinément à toucher à l'alcool.

« Je vous dis que je ne bois que du cola.

-Allez Francky pour me faire plaisir, supplia Luffy.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es devenu mon capitaine que je dois m'obliger à boire pour te faire plaisir ! »

Robin qui assistait à la scène se mit à échafauder un plan pour que le charpentier de l'équipage boive ne serait-ce qu'un verre d'alcool. Et là, l'idée lui tomba dessus comme une évidence : « Blanc Coca ».

Elle demanda donc à Nami de l'aider et comme les deux filles étaient fort complices, l'opération se déroula sans accroc.

« Il est bizarre ce cola, dit Francky en buvant la première gorgée.

-C'est du cola spécial, dit Robin derrière son petit sourire habituel. »

Francky finit son verre et demanda à goûter au fameux saké que Zorro s'était accaparé.

« Hé l'homme aux épées passe-moi un coup.

-Il me semblait que tu n'en voulais pas Francky.

-Bah j'ai changé d'avis. »

Zorro lui donna, à contrecœur, un petit verre de son précieux breuvage. Et c'est ainsi que Francky goûta à l'alcool pour la première fois.


	21. Quelques bonbons

Baby fic Luffy

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai bien essayé d'avoir Zorro mais il s'est barré, alors j'ai essayé avec Luffy mais il n'a pas compris et pour finir, je suis rentrée chez moi bredouille. Donc, pour punir Luffy, j'écris sur lui. Mais en ce qui concerne Zorro, j'ai trop peur de sa vengeance pour le faire.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dans la rue se baladait un petit garçon aux cheveux roux, il était habillé d'un petit T-shirt blanc et d'un short bleu un peu délavé. Ce petit garçon sautillait avec des bonbons pleins les poches, ces bruits eurent le don d'attirer n'importe quel affamé qui avait le flair affûté. Il se cogna contre un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et affublé d'un chapeau de paille orné d'un ruban rouge vif.

« J'ai faim, s'exclama le jeune adulte.

-Monsieur j'ai que des bonbons s'il vous plaît ne me mangez pas.

-Ahah Petit, pourquoi je te mangerais ?

-Ben, vous avez faim non ?

-Oui bien sûr mais j'ai un bon cuistot dans mon équipage. Il faut juste que je le retrouve.

-Ok monsieur.

-Dis t'aurais pas vu un grand type blond qui poursuivait des filles.

-Non désolé mais tenez voilà dix bonbons pour calmer votre faim.

-Merci petit. »

Le garçon au chapeau partit en trombe en criant : « Sanji ! »

Le petit garçon retourna chez lui et engloutit ses derniers bonbons pour se remettre de cette rencontre plutôt étrange avec le futur roi des pirates.


	22. Concert

Hurt/Comfort Low/Brook

Facile ça je vais jouer sur Ua encore mais je vais attaquer un monde que je ne connais absolument pas la médecine donc si je fais des erreurs veuillez m'en excuser

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Debout sur la scène se tenait un violoniste. Il était très mince, on aurait dit un de ces anorexiques qui se privait de manger pour avoir moins de poids. Ça faisait bien une heure et demi que l'artiste jouait devant son public et, il commençait à se sentir faible mais il continua le show. Sur le dernier morceau, alors que les croches et les noires commençaient à se mélanger l'homme dans son costume trois pièces bascula un peu en arrière mais se redressa assez vite. Un autre homme dans la salle qui venait au concert du grand Brook pour faire plaisir à un ami à lui Eustass Kidd. Le rouquin avait gagné ses billets grâce à une tombola dans son quartier et croyait faire plaisir à son ami avec lequel il voulait bien plus que leur relation actuelle : « l'amitié ». Le musicien tomba en arrière. Le brun se précipita sur la scène avec ses réflexes de médecin. Il vérifia si son patient respirait, son pouls. Il craignait que le musicien ne se fût évanoui à cause de sa faim. Pour en arriver jusque-là, il fallait vraiment être surchargé ou ne pas aimer manger.

« Tenez bon monsieur.

-Yohoho j'ai encore pensé qu'à mes jolies fans féminines.

-Il faut manger plus sérieux Brook.

-Merci docteur. J'espère que j'aurais pleins de filles à mes pieds.

-Eustass ton musicien est un sacré pervers.

-En fait Low, j'ai gagné ses billets à une tombola.

-Oh. »

Low appela les secours qui arrivèrent un quart d'heure après.

« Eustass merci de cette invitation mais j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je sors, mon boulot me rattrape.

-C'est vraiment dommage ça parce que je voulais encore t'inviter.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que je t'aime voyons !

-Ah je vois. J'espère que Brook mangera plus dorénavant.

-Après ce malaise ça ne fait aucun doute Low. »

L'homme aux cheveux roux en pétard essaya de prendre la main du brun tatoué mais rien n'y faisait.

La séduction de son ami était une bagarre de tous les jours mais il savait qu'un jour, il l'aurait dans son lit le suppliant de lui faire l'amour encore et encore.


	23. Il faut se méfier des apparances

Crack lemon Ace/Brook

Prompt commandé par Lolipop62150. Je vais faire encore un Ua et oui je m'en lasse jamais.

Disclamer: Tout appartient à l'auteur.

C'est un Pov Brook pour que ça soit comique.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yohoho, j'adore l'été les filles sont si peu vêtue ça me donne l'occasion de voir sans qu'on me traite de pervers. En pleine admiration devant une jolie demoiselle je percute quelqu'un. Qui c'est ?

« Excusez-moi.

-Oh mais que vois-je, un bel homme daigne me rentrer dedans.

-Heu soit j'ai mal compris, soit j'ai bien entendu, vous êtes gay ?

-Oui et alors ça te dérange mon chou.

-Vous seriez une fille, je dirait pas non.

-Oh si ça tient qu'a vous je peux faire l'uke même si c'est pas mes habitudes.

-Vous allez arrêter de me draguer.

-Ok monsieur mais je vous aurai. »

Cet homme étrange s'en alla le sourire aux lèvres ce qui n'était pas pour me rassurer. Le reste de la journée, je m'amusait à mater toutes ces belles créature quand je vis une belle proie vêtue d'un robe blanche et des taches de rousseurs comme l'homme que j'avais vu tantôt. Mais ce n'est pas lui hein ?

« Bonjour demoiselle, vous êtes bien jolie.

-Merci monsieur, vous êtes beau aussi.

-Quelle magnifique compliment vous me faites chère demoiselle.

-De rien, je le pense sérieusement.

-Et votre voie grave j'adore c'est tout simplement génial.

-Cela vous dirai de prendre une tasse chez moi ?

-Oh oui bien sûr. »

Alors je suivit cette charmante créature chez elle. Elle ouvra la porte de son loft et m'invita à rentrer. J'acceptais avec plaisir.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose bel homme, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

-Mon nom est Brook mademoiselle et oui ça me plairait bien.

-Qu'est qui plairait ?

-Vous avez du saké.

-Bien sûr. »

La femme ouvra son armoire et son frigo avec grâce. Elle me servit mon saké avec un grand sourire. Par la suite nous avons eu des conversations agréables sur divers sujet. C'est un peu embué dans l'alcool que la jeune fille me proposa de l'embrasser. Comme j'étais aussi saoul que cette fille et qu'elle me plaisait. Nos langues s'entremêlent et là le masque tomba c'était cet homme.

« Toi !

-Ace, tout le plaisir est pour moi Brook.

-Mais j'ai embrasé un homme malheur ! Haaaaaaaaaaa !

-Arrête de paniquer mon grand avoue que je te plaît.

-Yohohoho merci mais non merci.

-Allez s'il te plait ! »

Ace saute sur brook pour lui faire un baiser bien langoureux dans la bouche de cet homme qui lui avait plu pour son humour décalé. Mais l'homme à la coupe Afro résistait, alors Ace glissa ses mains dans son pantalon.

« Yohohoho ce n'est pas pour toi ça

-Qui sait mon grand. »

Ace me prit le membre de son amant du jour et fit des vas et viens. Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de prendre du plaisir à ce moment alors dans un folie, je lui arrachait la robe et oh surprise il était entièrement nu dessous. Il me sourit et je me jetait dans l'ivresse de l'action aditionner à l'effet de l'alcool ça pardonna jamais avec mon corps. Je prit pas le temps de le préparer et je lui fis l'amour sauvagement.


	24. Nostalgie Fraternelle

Luffy/Ace "printemps"

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Eichiro Oda, auteur de ce manga parlant de piraterie.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le capitaine de l'équipage regardait avec nostalgie la mer qui défilait devant ses yeux. Intrigué par le comportement peu habituel de l'homme-élastique, le canonnier, un homme aux cheveux noirs un peu bouclés et au long nez, s'approcha de lui.

« Luffy qu'est qui se passe ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude.

-Ah Ussop ! J'ai Faim ! Sanji à manger !

-Luffy ne change pas de sujet. Je t'ai vu regarder la mer d'un air triste.

-Mais qu'est que tu racontes Ussop ?

-La vérité Luffy ! Tu penses à quoi ?

-A mon frère.

-Celui qu'on a rencontré à Alabasta ?

-Oui. Je me demandais quand je le reverrais.

-Je ne sais pas Luffy, peut-être au printemps.

-Pourquoi cette saison Ussop ?

-J'ai pris celle-là comme j'aurais pu en prendre une autre.

-Sanji ! A manger ! »

Le cuistot de l'équipage râla sur son capitaine, si gourmand mais tellement naturel et joyeux. La soirée fut comme toutes les autres, ponctuée pas les coups de Nami, les cris excités de Francky et les rires de Brook.


	25. Etrange festivité

Ussop/Zorro "carnaval"

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent. Je ne fais que les emprunter juste un moment à l'auteur.

OoOoOoOoOoO

L'équipage de Mugiwaras accostait sur une nouvelle île. Tous les membres sortirent du Thousand Sunny. Un air de fête planait dans les environs, ce qui plaisait au jeune homme portant un chapeau de paille.

« Oh une fête ! Génial ! Les amis on va s'amuser ici.

-Luffy, je te rappelle que nous sommes des pirates, dit une femme rousse.

-Allez Nami ! La fête c'est fun, insista l'homme au chapeau de paille.

-Vu les gens, je dirais que c'est une sorte de fête où tout le monde se déguise, dit l'autre femme de ce groupe.

-C'est vrai ce que dit Robin, dit le petit renne ressemblant à un tanuki.

-Moi, tant qu'il y a de l'alcool, je m'en fous, dit l'homme aux cheveux verts.

-Espèce de grand alcoolique rétorqua la rousse.

-Sogeking va montrer toute sa puissance dit l'homme au long nez un masque sur son visage.

-Oh, ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vus, s'exclama l'homme élastique.

-Luffy ! Non laisse tomber, soupira le blond en fumant son éternelle cigarette. »

L'homme au chapeau n'attendit pas une seconde et enfila un costume, il fut bientôt suivi de presque tous ses coéquipiers. Ussop avait déjà enfilé son masque, Brook et Chopper avaient décrété ensemble qu'ils étaient assez spéciaux pour ne pas avoir à se déguiser, et pour finir le sabreur, Zorro, lui ne prit pas la peine de se déguiser par fainéantise. Tout l'équipage s'amusa à cette fête très étrange mais qui avait l'avantage de connaître les personnes au-delà des apparences. C'est le but premier du carnaval, mettre tout le monde sur un pied d'égalité et s'amuser ensemble. L'équipage quitta cette île le sourire aux lèvres. Francky s'était particulièrement amusé lors de cette fête car il avait émerveillé beaucoup d'enfants et d'adultes, grâce à ses performances mécaniques. Ussop, quant à lui, avait encore raconté une de ses histoires pour le bonheur d'un grand nombre. Zorro avait bien bu. Sanji, le blond, avait rendu service à de nombreuses femmes et cela lui faisait plaisir. Luffy avait mangé jusqu'à plus faim. Robin avait discuté avec un homme du village d'histoire. Et Nami avait gagné un concours et eut donc un peu d'argent en guise de récompense.

« Cette île était géniale, s'exclama Luffy.

-Peut-être un peu trop, dit le renne soupçonneux.

-Oui, je devine ce que Chopper veut dire.

-Nami, explique-moi !

-Serais-tu capable de m'écouter jusqu'au bout.

-Hum...

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Allez on a un One Piece à découvrir.

-Ouais, s'exclama Luffy. »

L'équipage partit au loin laissant cet étrange village derrière eux. Plus jamais il ne les reverra pour leur bien, et pour le plus grand malheur de l'hypnotiseur qui avait presque réussi son coup. Il jura qu'il les aurait tous, même s'il devait prendre lui aussi la mer.


	26. Un cadeau pour Luffy1

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je les emprunte à l'auteur sans qu'il le sache.

Avertissement : Ce Drabble et ceux qui suivent ont un suite plus ou moins logique. Je les posterai tous petits à petits. Bonne Lecture.

OoOoOoOoO

Sur les mers les saisons sont plutôt floues malgré les nombreuses escales. L'équipage du chapeau de paille, pouvait passer du printemps à l'automne en passant par l'été ou l'hiver en une seule journée. Leurs corps s'étaient habitués aux changements si brutaux rendant les hommes et de l'équipage bien résistant. Sanji cuisinait selon la température qui régnait dehors, Luffy pêchait toujours et Zorro dormait.

« Sanji j'ai faim !

-Tu attendras Luffy.

-Mais j'ai faim et ici on voyage en temps printanier ça m'ouvre l'appétit.

-C'est qu'une excuse . Pêche-moi un poisson tu feras quelque chose de bien. »

Qu'importe le temps, l'équipage resterait le même.


	27. Un cadeau pour Luffy2

Luffy s'approchait de son archéologue, cette dernière lisait encore un de ses gros livres. Elle levait le nez voyant une ombre.

« Robin il y a des gens qui vivent sur Mars ?

-Je ne sais pas capitaine.

-Je pensais que tu saurais avec tes lectures.

-Tout ne se trouve pas dans les livres encore de nombreuses sont inconnues.

-Cela serait cool si on voyait Mars. Sanji j'ai encore faim. »

Robin regardait son ami s'agiter dans tous les sens réclamant de la nourriture au cuistot blond. Elle fermait son ouvrage relier de cuir et se mit sur la terrasse pour rire avec l'équipage.


	28. Un cadeau pour Luffy3

Chopper et Ussop discutaient dans une petite pièce avec un air grave sur leur visage. Ils dessinaient sur du papier blanc ce qui ressemblait à un plan.

« Tu as compris le plan ?

-Oui mais on ne risque pas pour nous prendre pour des voleurs.

-On est des pirates alors le vol cela fait partie de notre nature.

-Mais on est gentil n'est pas ?

-Oui, je pense.

-Cool »

Le petit renne avait des étoiles plein les yeux. Ussop ce chenapan avait un peu trompé son compagnon de route. C'était de bonne guerre pour aboutir à la réalisation de sa nouvelle invention.


	29. Un cadeau pour Luffy4

Nami voyait son arbre fruitier en pleine floraison. Elle était contente que Francky eût replanter ses mandariniers sur le Thousand Sunny. Elle se mettait face à sa camarade féminine.

« Ils sont magnifiques.

-La mer rend leur goût particulier.

-C'est nos voyages ça enrichis la terre puis ils sont arrosés par la pluie et par moi.

-Personne de l'équipage ne s'en occupe ?

-Je ne préfère pas. Luffy mangerait toutes mes précieuses mandarines et les autres ne sont pas vraiment fiable.

-C'est vrai que chopper rôde dans le coin en compagnie d'Ussop et ils riaient ensemble.

-C'est louche. »

Les filles regardaient leurs camarades s'agiter comme à leur habitude.


	30. Un cadeau pour Luffy5

Nami attrapait Chopper par les cornes le surprenant et le faisant crier. La navigatrice ne lâchait pas prise.

« Tu vas me dire ce que tu fabriques avec Ussop ?

-On veut faire un cadeau à Luffy mais pas de la nourriture.

-C'est juste ça ?

-Bah oui mais on veut garder la surprise pour tout le monde alors lâche-moi.

-J'espère que mes mandariniers n'auront rien.

-On sait qu'on doit rien faire à ces arbres. »

La rousse se demandait si l'anniversaire de son gamin de capitaine approchait pour que ces deux membres si particuliers pensent ensemble à un présent. Elle allait dans sa chambre et feuilletait son journal. C'est bien ce qu'il lui semblait le jour de naissance de l'homme-élastique était encore loin.


	31. Un cadeau pour Luffy6

Brook jouait un air apaisant à tout à l'équipage ce qui cessait les plaintes de Luffy et les ronflements de Zorro. L'homme-squelette avait ce besoin de mettre un peu de son et de rythme dans cet équipage des plus farfelus. L'homme le plus âgé de l'équipage se disait que les chemins avaient mené à faire si différente mais pourtant si unie autour d'un seul homme. Luffy avait attiré de par sa gentillesse et sa folie. Ussop et Chopper s'approchaient de celui avec un paquet empaqueter. Nami le regardait d'un œil attentif ainsi que Robin bien que cette dernière se fît plus discrète.

« Luffy, on voulait te remercier Ussop et moi ainsi que les autres j'en suis sûr.

-C'est de la nourriture.

-Non. »

Il déchirait et trouvait un petit objet dans l'emballage.

« Cela sert à quoi ?

-Tu va vite le découvrir. »

Ussop avait dit ça en faisant un clin d'œil.

OoOoOoO

Voici la fin de cette série de drabbles j'espère que cela vous a plu o/.

Je reviendrais avec d'autres histoires courtes sûrement


End file.
